Vandroiy
Race: Human Position/Affiliation: Regent of Ketrab Class: Ranger 'CHARACTER HISTORY -' KETRAB I: Reapers and Revenge Vandroiy is first introduced as a member of the militant group called the Reapers, which he joined out of desire for vengeance, blaming the Triumvirate for the destruction of his village in the aftermath of the Breach. While a member, Vandroiy carried out several attacks against Triumvirate military assets, culminating in the famous raid on the Pier Station (nicknamed "Project Purity" in honor of the Fallout games.) During a mission in the woods where he was raised, Vandroiy and the party stumble upon his former village. Here his reasons for fighting the government are revealed, as he comes upon a set of bones lying unburied on the ground. Vandroiy tells the party that they belonged to his sister Ahna, whom he killed when the corruption turned her and the rest of his village into plague monsters. He places a locket he carried among the bones and leaves the village one final time. KETRAB II: Foiling Surkhan's Plans Following the fall of the Rasheeda's Triumvirate, he was approached by Surkhan the mage, offering to share in the rule of the city. In rejecting the mage on multiple occasions, Vandroiy made a powerful foe. (The mage alluded on several occasions to Vandroiy's uniqueness and special destiny, but it remains unclear how he came to this belief, and whether it was genuine or a facade). Eventually, the foes battled, and although Vandroiy kills Surkhan, his spirit leaves his body and inhabits that of Sekhmet , and flees the field. Distraught, Vandroiy teams up with The Big L'rrrch and Doc Brown in order to end Surkhan once and for all. Vandroiy offers up his body in an attempt to coax Surkhan out of Sekhmet's body, and when he takes the bait, The Big L'rrrch is able to paralyze the body. Unable to tell where the spirit of Surkhan is, the party decides to destroy the bodies of both Sekhmet and Vandroiy in a secret forge beneath the city. In the moments before his death, Vandroiy reveals to the party that all of Sukhan's spirit had been absorbed into his body. The party, led by Melisende and Laythe, raids Surkhan's tower, occupied by his ex-followers. Using a special ritual (and a piece of Vandroiy's body that had been procured prior to his death), Melisende is able to resurrect Vandroiy. However, the two elves insist that the reborn ranger repay them by taking up the position of regent of Ketrab - to which he agrees, despite his uncertainty about their motivations. Vandroiy's physical appearance has not been altered, but he has become almost emotionless and deeply withdrawn in the wake of his close friend Sekhmet's death and his own ordeal. KETRAB III: Regent Vandroiy The city is in crisis as Vandroiy assumes the position of leadership. With the assistance of his top general Belsarun and top mage (and secret lover?) Kelva, he and the party are able to finally cure the magical plague that has been terrorizing the city, known as the Corruption. They are also able to put down a violent rebellion led by a revolutionary calling himself "The Reaper" (who turns out to be former Reaper member Azo, having adopted violent anarchist positions). It appears that the city may finally be at peace... KETRAB IV: Elven Invasion Following the Elven Invasion, Vandroiy has been suffering inside. Although he appears calm and decisive in front of others, he is wracked by feelings of uncertainty and guilt, seemingly taking every death caused by the elves personally. And even though his rebellion has achieved some victories against the elves, he sometimes appears distracted during combat or while discussing strategy. Wandering the planes following Kelva's death, he comes across the spirits of Lao and Shyon, who appear to urge him to continue his fight and fulfill his destiny. He also comes across Surkhan holding Kelva's spirit. He strikes a deal to return Kelva to Ketrab, but she is revealed to have lost all of her memories. He becomes even more distraught when the Ambassador of Morning tells everyone that he could only appear if Vandroiy was around. He he just fled the University instead of suicidally trying to fight the elves, many of the deaths in the battle for Mutant Town could have been prevented. Vandroiy finally discovers his true destiny, that he holds the last remaining energy of the emperor in his body. In a desperate attempt to fight it, he stabs himself in the arm with the anti-corruption dagger, but it has the opposite effect, and the emperor is reborn in Vandroiy's body. He is able to regain control of it thanks to Hero's intervention, but Vandroiy can still hear and feel the emperor inside of him. During the eve of the final battle, Kelva goes to him, but knowing what he has to do in the end, he rejects her, thinking that pushing her away will cause her less pain when he dies (and fearing that getting too close to her again would weaken his resolve in the end). After killing Crotinas-Aka in single combat and witnessing Ketrab survive the Elven invasion, he takes Verdoon and Acheron to the Big L'rrrch's secret underground forge where he first died. Telling them that Ketrab will never be safe with the emperor still inside of him, he throws himself into the fires, smiling for the first time since his rebirth as all his burdens are finally relieved. "Vandroiy" lives on though in Scotticus, as the ranger never truly understood (or maybe he didn't want to believe) how much he meant to the city of Ketrab. Category:People